Seeking Solace Within
by Sxphyre
Summary: Dipper feels as if everyone has the ability to be happy and cheerful without him... yet a certain freckled-faced girl he wants to avoid runs into him, and they discover that they are able to solve problems and find comfort in one another. Just some friendship fluff.


**This is my first Gravity Falls fanficiton, and it's just some fluff between Dipper and Wendy :3 A party just kinda turns out sucky for both of them, and they end up bumping into each other, emotionally overwhelmed and tired. **

"Oh my god! Dipper, Dipper! He... He's perfect!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly, simultaneously hopping up and down and punching Dipper in the arm.

"Who is it this time..." Dipper sighed and tried to follow where his sister was motioning.

"I don't know anything about him, but he's still perfect!" she replied, starting to shake with excitement.

"Slow down, who is it?"

"Isn't it obvious?! Look!" Mabel said and adjusted Dipper's head to where a boy about his age was having a dispute with a security guard. His brow was furrowed, and in his arms was a young sheep of some sort.

"He has a sheep, and wants to bring it into the party! I have a pig, and I wanted to bring it into the party... oh my goodness you know what this means, right?"

"Uh, not really..."

"That we're meant for each other!" Mabel said, widening her eyes into a hopeful glance.

"Haha, dream on..." he muttered.

"What did you say?" Mabel said, tilting her head to the side.

"Uhm, nothing! Why don't you uh, go talk to him?"

"Dipper, it isn't that simple! You can't just 'go talk to him'" she said, imitating his voice in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, okay..."

"Dipper, are you trying to shrug me off?" Mabel asked, apparently disappointed.

"I just don't feel great," Dipper said after a long sigh.

"What's wrong, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"It's nothing, you can go have your fun with that other guy,"

"Come on Dipper! I'm not about to drag you to a party and leave without knowing you had fun," Mabel said and punched his arm lightly.

"It's just... so easy for you,"

"What is?"

"I'm just feeling... I don't know,"

"Describe it! Then the expert can do her work!" Mabel said, holding her chin up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well... I guess empty would be the right word," Dipper said, looking down towards his feet. It did feel empty, like there was a gaping hole inside of him. The loud music, flashing lights, and shouts of other people hadn't given him a remedy.

"Empty... hmmm,"

"The people dancing and having fun, the karaoke, the teenagers making out in the dark corner... I don't know. I mean..."

"I understand your point! Dipper, I proclaim that you are lonely!"

"Lonely?" Dipper said, surprised at his own emotion.

"Yeah! You miss being with Wendy's group,"

_Wendy's _group.

Nostalgia shot through him, and he instantly figured out what was wrong with him.

"Dipper, I took you to this party so you could make new friends! So you could find a girl, even! Look around, everyone here in this room could possible be your best friend in the near future! Or even... girlfriend!"

"I don't want new friends,"

"Dipper, are you still beating yourself up over what happened?"

"Eh,"

"You're here to start fresh! Now I'm gonna let you off the hook while I talk to Mr. Perfect over there, hehe!" she said, patting his head and skipping off.

"Thanks a lot," he said to himself, wallowing in his own loneliness. However, he really didn't know what he was longing for specifically, whether it was companionship, or just someone he could talk to openly. Although Mabel was always there for him, he was jealous of how resilient and optimistic she was.

Finally, after sulking for quite a bit, he decided that he was tired of the loud music and strobe lights. Also all the people. All the people with their giant smiles, their joyful laughter, and the feeling of happiness radiating from them. He stood up from the couch he was sitting on and mentally prepared himself for walking through the crowd and desperately searching for the door.

Once he felt mentally prepared, he threw himself into the crowd and shoved his way through all the laughter and smiles. While doing so, he reflected on his emotions.

He didn't feel like this often and he really didn't enjoy feeling it, but he knew it was a mental stage everyone had to go through at some point. Just the feeling of not having anyone but your own sister to say "good morning" to, the feeling of ruining peoples' day and afterwards have no one to vent your frustrations to but a goofy, bubbly girl that's related to you.

No, he wasn't sick of Mabel. Mabel was his twin sister and he loved her to death. But it wasn't a sin to wish for more than someone related to you, was it? A good, kind friend. A friend he could always count on. He figured this sort of friend would find him and not the other way around, but waiting became frustrating. He felt as if there was no one-

"-ack! Sorry, pardon," he heard as he suddenly was knocked over by a taller figure.

"Oops, sorry-"

"Dipper?" He looked up to see a familiar face dotted with freckles.

"Wendy... I, ah..." he said, grunting internally. Wendy was the last person he wanted to run into, heck, he didn't even know she was here, probably having a jolly good time without him.

"Hey man, do you know where the exit is?" she asked, helping him to his feet.

"I'm sorry, uh, I was just need to get out of-" he said, then paused, actually comprehending the words she spoke, "Why are you leaving?"

"Ehh, things just started to-"

"Wait, why are you here in the first place? No one from your group is..." he trailed off, and moaned internally. _She probably found yet more friends at this party. _

"Gah, nevermind, go have fun with your giiiiant group of friends," He muttered and stormed off into the crowd, sick and tired of all of it. He found the door within minutes surprisingly, and let himself out of the bubble of heat, and into the cool night. He noted the toppled tree trunk a few meters away, and took a seat, content with the sounds of the dark velvet night.

_It's just a dumb stage, it'll pass, _he thought to himself, _just keep it cool for tonight, and it'll be over. _

"Hey dude,"

Dipper turned around to see the girl he desperately tried to get away from minutes ago.

"Wendy, you don't have to talk to me, just ignore Mabel," he said, curling up into a ball.

"Mabel? She didn't say anything to me, I was just sick of the crowd, ya know?"

"Heh, Amen,"

"It's nice out here though, mind if I join you for a little?" she asked, and the bitter annoyance that was welled up inside of dipper began to subside.

"Fine," he said as she made her way over and took a seat next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the comforting darkness of the night calming the both of them.

Dipper felt as the annoyance subsided to a bear minimum, and decided to awkwardly cleared his throat.

"So... why are you sick of the crowd, anyway?"

"Just tired of everything, and a friend of mine thinks dragging me to a part is gonna help,"

_A friend of mine. _

Dipper shrunk down at the mention of another friend, and how insignificant and how much of a nonentity he must be in her life.

"But ugh, he wasn't even a good friend and he ditched me as soon as we got here," Dipper began to light up and look towards her. She'd rather spend time with him than spend it with the person that brought her in the first place?

"So... yeah," she said, her brown-red hair hanging loosely beside her face.

Dipper had the sudden urge to stroke and pet it and make her smile, make her laugh, make her happy. Sentiment creeping up within him, he spoke.

"Is that all? You seem especially bummed," he said.

"Eh, just dumb family and friend things also, I guess," she said taking a glance towards him. Her eyes seemed trusting and genuine, and Dipper felt warm inside when they caught glances.

"What's up with your friends?" he asked.

"Just stuff, I don't want to bore you or burden you with any of my problems," she said, and he shook his head.

"I got time," he said with a small smile. Her eyebrows shot up, and she took a deep breath as her eyebrows came back down.

"After your little 'incident' I found out that everything was going insane, and Lee's cutting himself now over Nate, and Nate is cutting because of Tambry and Robby and I've been trying to get them to stop and unnnngh,"

Dipper stayed silent, feeling ashamed after "incident" left her mouth.

"Hey Dipper, I wouldn't blame yourself. The truth would have to get revealed anyway. Sure, you let the cat out of the bag, but chill, it's not like he could've kept it secret forever. Ugh, I just wish people wouldn't judge him so much for being gay, it's not like he can help it,"

"Heh, I'm sure he never wants to talk to me again..." Dipper said quietly.

"Dude, it's cool with me. I don't know about other people, but eh, they ought to get used to you because I'm keeping you around," she said, a half smile forming on her face.

"Yeah... but cutting themselves? That's just insane... I don't know too much about that. But doesn't it feel like it's to get people to notice them? That they're just seeking attention?"

"Seeking attention?! No, I think... they think they're going through terrible awful things, the worst, so they cut to kinda keep away the emotional pain, but overpower it with physical pain, I guess?"

"Hm... I guess that makes sense, although I've never been through it,"

"It's an awful thing to do to yourself... you never do that, okay?"

"Of course I wouldn't..." he said.

"Promise?" she said, holding up her pinky.

"...Yeah," he said, quickly lifting his pinky and intertwining the two. His heart felt heavy, and they sat in silence for a few more moments.

"What about your family?" he asked.

"My dad's on alcohol again, and he's throwing stuff and screaming for no reason a lot... that's another reason I was at this party,"

"...oh," was all Dipper could said, and he glanced towards the girl next to him who was half curled up on the log they both sat on.

"I... wish I could help," Dipper said honestly. He wished he could wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was alright, and see her smile gently. However, his arms and legs remained still and stiff in the small ball he was curled up into.

"You are helping, a lot actually," she said.

"I can't give you any advice or anything... that doesn't sound very helpful to me," he muttered.

"You're listening to me, and... you care, I guess. I never really tell this to anyone, no one's really willing to listen," she said.

"I'm... glad I could do that at least," he said quietly.

"Uhm... I'm glad I can help, I guess. I..." he trailed off, his heart heavy, and he began to get nervous. However, he pushed himself and just spat out the words that were half formulated in his head.

"I'm here for you if you need me," he said, resisting the urge to blush profoundly.

Wendy turned toward him, unwinding herself into a lax position, resting her leg on the ground below.

"Thanks, dude... I appreciate it," she paused.

"But why were you sick of the crowd? Is everything alright with you?" she asked.

"I... uh..." Dipper stuttered, beginning to recall the reason that he was outside in the first place. However, he felt as if he didn't have to act "cool" around Wendy anymore, like he could tell her anything he felt without being judged.

"I was just feeling lonely I guess, with everyone having fun and me being all alone..." he said.

"Dude, you said you'd be there for me, right?" she asked, and his cheeks began to burn and his body began to quiver.

"T-That's right,"

"Well, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't here for you?" she said, elbowing him in the shoulder. His shoulder suddenly felt warm, and he rubbed it with with his hand for a bit.

"I guess..."

"You guess?" she chuckled and gave him a noogie, causing his hat to fall of. Dipper bent over to reach down and grab it, but Wendy ducked down and managed to snatch it before him.

"Too late, sucker," she laughed gently and put his hat on her own head. He reached for it on her head, but she quickly slapped his arm away, a challenging look on her face.

"Well, you're gonna have to give it back eventually," he said, giving up.

"Heh," she said, "Eventually,"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this was deep or fluff of aosdifpawoisehepovi so... It's something though :p I hope you enjoyed reading that little short thing, I just deemed it necessary for there to be a "friend friend" moment between the two of them. Thanks for reading again, leave a review if you enjoyed :D<strong>


End file.
